


Life Is A Secret

by Iloveacting12



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: What if the Brewers didn't come out for Patrick's birthday? What if they decide to surprise him at opening night of Cabaret?Patrick still hasn't come out to his parents, and when they show up for his opening night in Cabaret, he asks David to keep them a secret until he can tell them himself.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Jake (Schitt's Creek), Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Life Is A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I made Jake be Sally's love interest in the play because it benefitted the story. I have no idea who played the man, but I know it wasn't Jake.

When David walks into the dressing room he immediately knows something’s wrong. Patrick looks up from his phone, panic scrawled across his face. He makes eye contact with David, but then quickly looks away. David’s eyebrow rises and he walks to him, twisting every which way to steer clear of the other actors, all in different stages of being dressed. He makes it Patrick who is hastily pulling on his suspenders over his tight tank top (which David can’t wait to rip off later). He puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and rubs. Patrick flinches from him and David freezes and drops his hands. “What’s wrong?” 

Patrick gulps and doesn’t look David in the eye. “Um, you know how my parents couldn’t make it because my aunt had a birthday party?”

David nods hesitantly, Patrick may have said something about that, but what David mostly remembers is Alexis, at the same time, practicing her dance moves all around his store. “Well, they actually are coming, and wanted to surprise me.”

David smiles, he’s been excited yet scared to meet Patrick’s parents, but now that they’re engaged, he thinks it’s about time. “That’s great honey! Do you know where they’re sitting? Should I sit with them?”

Patrick doesn’t even pause to shake his head. At David’s questioning look, he clears his throat. “I’ve got to tell you something David.” David can feel himself clam up. He regrets proposing. He wants to break up. I knew this would happen. “They don’t know I’m gay.”

David sucks in a shocked breath. Oh fuck. “Oh fuck.”

Patrick nods. “I know. I’ve been waiting to tell them when I see them, but I kept not going back home and they never come out here so it just hasn’t happened.” Patrick is going into full rambling mode, so even though David feels like the world is opening up around him and he just wants to curl up in a ball and cry because Patrick is ashamed of him, he doesn’t. 

He puts his hands back on his shoulders and massages him. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Patrick shakes his head. “We both know that’s not true. David please know it has nothing to do with you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just could never find the right time to tell them.”

David nods but Patrick can tell he’s spiraling. He looks around, seemingly for an answer but can’t come up with one. “So every time I talked to your parents they thought I was your business partner?” Patrick nods. “Patrick we’re engaged! When were you going to tell them? At our wedding? On their death beds?”

Patrick shakes his head. “No, David, I want to tell them, I just wanted it to be in person. But I’ll tell them tonight, I promise.”

David finally gets ahold of himself and shakes his head. “No, no, this is something very personal and you should only do it on your terms and when you want to do it. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Patrick definitely wants to say something, but David’s saved by his mother walking into the room in costume. Then Stevie comes in and everyone’s attention totally shifts to the show. He desperately wants to tell Stevie, and he knows she can tell something’s up by the way he’s frantically holding back tears, but it’s her night, and he doesn’t want anything to jeopardize this. So he leaves the dressing room to find his dad. 

“You’re engaged? Oh David, I’m so happy for you. You and Patrick deserve everything.” David smiles at his dad but it feels forced, and he hates it. 

He wanted this to be perfect and instead everything is going to hell, but he knows the worst is yet to come. “Yes, but his parents are at the show and they don’t know he’s gay, let alone engaged, so we need to keep it under wraps and I need you to tell everyone.” Ted, Johnny, and Roland all cringe and give him pitying glances.

Ted pats his shoulder. “Oh bud, that’s a bummer. I’ll make sure to tell Alexis; I’m sure she’ll get the word out.” 

David nods his thanks and turns to Roland. “Roland, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need you to tell everyone about my love life.” Roland’s response is a blinding smile that speaks volumes of all the times David and Patrick had to stop him from sharing the time he walked into the back when neither of them were out front at the store and found them making out and engaging in some seriously heavy petting. 

Johnny leans across Ted and grabs his hand. “I’m so sorry David. You know, when your mother and I got together she didn’t want me walking with her. She thought I looked too uncouth to be her arm candy.”

All David can picture is walking back down the aisle, after saying their I do’s, and him walking ten feet behind him so Patrick didn’t have to be seen with him. He gulps down a knot in his throat. “What happened?”

Johnny shrugs. “She still doesn’t let me walk with her. I just learned to be okay with it because I love her.” David lets out an annoyed huff that sounds more like a whine and turns to the couple next to him, done with the conversation. 

The couple next to him are normal. That’s the best word David has for them. The woman has shoulder length brown hair, and the man is the definition of a silver fox. He thinks back to the days where he would have waited for him to go to the bathroom and then followed to see if he was bored with his little wife. Now he has Patrick, and there is nothing he’d rather do less. Except, maybe, pretending not to be engaged to the love of his life. The woman is vibrating out of her skin in excitement, and the man runs his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her down.

David smiles, charmed. “Who are you here to support?”

The woman gives him a beaming smile. “Our son is the Emcee.”

David hears Ted suck in a breath and he freezes with the smile stuck on his face. Oh fuck. “Oh my God, Mrs. and Mr. Brewer, I’m David Rose.” He sticks his hand out to shake and Marcy basically squeals.

“Oh David! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Patrick talks about you non-stop.” David smiles, picturing a questioning Patrick, not totally sure yet about his crush on David, unknowingly talking about him constantly to his parents. He’d told him about it enough times. Marcy breaks him out of his reverie with a bucket of cold water. “I couldn’t help but overhear Dear, whoever it is that is keeping you a secret, they obviously don’t know what they’ve got. After all Patrick has said about you, I can’t imagine someone wanting to keep you a secret.” Oh fuck, I’m going to cry. 

David lets his head tip back to keep the tears from falling. This is going to kill him. He forces a smile on his face and he turns back to the parents of the love of his life. “That is very kind of you, but this is not something that can be rushed. It varies from person to person. I never want someone to feel forced to come out because of me.” 

Marcy smiles at him, instantly won over. “That is very understanding David. You’re a good person.” David can’t help smirking, reminded of his fiancé’s teasing. He smiles at her, but can’t say anything else as the lights go down.  
~*~

He’s so proud of Stevie. He couldn’t help turning to the Brewers and informing them that she was his friend. Because she is. She’s his best friend. He’s never had one and Stevie is one of the best things to happen to him. Seeing her up there out of her element and killing it made him as proud as the Brewers when Patrick bowed. He looks at his best friend and his fiancé and can’t imagine ever being this happy. If he had told his younger self this was his future he would probably hate it, but inside he’d long for it. 

When the cast enter the lobby to greet their friends and family, David wants to run to Patrick, kiss him, and run his hands down his entire costume, because hot fucking damn, but he can’t. The Brewers run to their son and kiss his cheeks and hug him, and he can’t express the love he has for this man because they don’t even know it’s a possibility. But then Stevie comes out and he has someone to focus his love on. He runs to her and sweeps her into his arms. She lets out a laugh that slips through her walls as he spins her once. He lets her go and smiles at her. She’s still in her costume, but she has the pink robe tied to keep everything hidden. 

David can feel his hidden, reluctant smile that only comes out in special moments slip onto his face. Stevie smiles back at him, knowing what it means. “You fucking killed it Stevie Budd.”

Stevie smiles her secret happy smile, the one that came out when they confessed their best friendship, and hugs him again. “What are you doing here congratulating me? Go congratulate your fiancé.”

David makes a face and Stevie pauses. “What’s going on?” David turns and looks at the his parents, both still holding their golden boy son. The son they think is straight, and probably still hope will get back together with Rachel. 

He turns back to Stevie, and even though he wanted to make tonight about her, he can’t help but tell her. “He hasn’t told his parents he’s gay and they’re here.”  
Stevie looks over his shoulder at the couple and then back to him. “God David, I’m so sorry.”

David shrugs, but he knows Stevie sees right through it. “I don’t want to take away from tonight, so I’ll let him tell them him when he’s ready.” Stevie frowns but lets him have this selfless moment. 

Alexis runs over to them. “Um, David? Why did Ted just tell me not to say anything about the engagement?”  
~*~

After David makes his rounds to everyone who could ever tell Patrick’s parents about their relationship, he finds himself next to Jake. After finishing his conversation with Kit Kat Girl #2, he turns to him. “David. It’s good to see you.” He leans over and kisses him. David doesn’t move immediately. It feels good to be acknowledged so openly, but then he flinches away as he remembers that even though they’re pretending, Patrick is still his fiancé, and they are still exclusive. 

David smiles at him. “You were great Jake.” 

Jake smirks, “Thanks David, I’m glad you could make it.”

David smiles but then sees all three Brewers staring at him. He clears his throat and forces his body into a “parents please approve of me” stance. “I’ve got to go, but you did great.” He walks to the Brewers and Marcy gives him a secret smile.

He stands next to Patrick and gives him a quick, what he hopes it a friendly, hug. “You did great Patrick.” 

He pulls away and even though Patrick holds onto his hip for slightly longer than friendly, he does eventually let go. Marcy puts her arm on David’s. “We ended up sitting next to David during the performance. Was that your closeted fiancé?” Patrick freezes and stares at David in surprise.

David flinches and looks back at Jake. He’s chatting with Stevie and Alexis. “Um,” he clears his throat uncomfortably. “Since my fiancé is closeted I withhold comment.” 

Marcy gives him a sad smile. “Well we’re taking Patrick to dinner and we’d love for you to come! We’ve been dying to meet you for so long and we want to get to know you better.” David looks at Patrick, who, although looking nervous, nods happily.

David’s smile turns a little sincerer. “I’d love to Mrs. Brewer.” 

Marcy smiles and turns her eyes to Jake. “And if a certain someone would like to join us, I wouldn’t mind.” David’s smile falls and he turns to Jake, who has noticed Marcy’s glances.

David turns back to them and sees Patrick, looking at Jake with pain, and maybe a smidge of jealousy. “I’ll go check.” 

David walks back to Jake, who raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s going on?”

David’s entire body clenches and he feels his shoulders shift to his ears. “Mrs. Brewer, Patrick’s mom, might have seen us kiss and thinks you are the in-the-closet fiancé.”

Jake laughs, but when he sees David’s brief look of pain he stops. “Do you need me to pretend to be your fiancé? What does Patrick think?”

David turns to quickly look at Patrick, who is staring at them but talking to his dad. “I don’t know what he thinks, but if he wants me to be a secret, he’s going to have to put up with a fake fiancé.” 

Jake shrugs his consent. “Sure, I can do that.”

David’s shoulders slump in relief. “Thanks Jake. What can I do in return?”

Jake places his hand on David’s shoulder, a little more gently than usual for their audience, but also he can tell David is on the brink of something, and he has a feeling that if he falls it will be bone shattering. “I usually wouldn’t ask for anything, but I made a mistake with Stevie. I want her back, as my girlfriend, not as some booty call. Can you just put in a good word for me?”

David gives him a sincere smile. “Believe me Jake, after this? I’ll be singing your praises until my dying day.” Jake rolls his eyes and throws an arm around his shoulders. They walk together to the Brewers.

Jake’s arm slides from David’s shoulders to his hand and grabs it. “Hi Mrs. and Mr. Brewer, I’m Jake, David’s fiancé.” 

Marcy smiles and pulls him into a hug. “I’m so sorry you feel like you can’t come out to your parents. Just know that with us you can be yourself.” Jake pulls away and raises an eyebrow at Patrick, who looks like he’s been punched in the gut.

Jake smiles at Marcy. “That is very kind. I’m just lucky to have someone so understanding by my side.” He turns and kisses David, who can’t stop staring at Patrick, on the cheek. He turns back to Marcy and Clint. “Where are we going to dinner.”  
~*~

Patrick is going to vomit. He’s felt this way since seeing his parents entering the theater, but now he’s sure it’s going to happen. He’s sitting across from David in the booth at the local pizza place. It’s packed with Cabaret cast members and family and friends. He sees Stevie with the Roses at a different table, all trying to sneak covert glances at them and failing. He can see David looking between his family and Patrick’s. Patrick knows this is not what he pictured. He thought the Brewers would come, knowing about their loving relationship and celebrate their love with the Roses. Celebrate this amazing union between two men who never knew they’d find the love of stories and legends. 

David catches him staring and gives a meaningful glance to his parents. He knows he’s staring. He can’t stop. How is it that they were so happy this morning? Ready to celebrate their engagement with all of the people who matter to them. People who they know will be ecstatic for them and want to be a part of their happiness, to this. This painful pretend that they are playing in front of the entire town that now knows how much of a coward he is. The thing is, he’s almost completely sure his parents would be happy, especially after their reaction to thinking Jake was the one hiding a secret. He just doesn’t know how to tell them. Tell the people who had rooted for Rachel and him for so long. What if they think I’ve lead everyone on? What if they’re disappointed? What if they’re okay with others being gay, but not their own son?

He feels a kick under the table and looks over to see David giving him a worried glance. With a barely perceptible cock of his head, he motions to the bathroom before getting up. “I better wash my hands before dinner.” He walks past Patrick and subtly runs his fingers down his back. 

Patrick watches him leave before turning back to his parents. They’re both smiling at him. Marcy puts her hand on his arm. “We love David.”

Clint nods. “He looks like a great friend Patrick.”

Marcy giggles. “You should’ve seen him watching you and Stevie. He seemed so proud of Stevie and you. He couldn’t stop smiling and clapping. During Stevie’s solo he was actually crying.” Patrick smiles a soft smile. He knows David would never admit it, but he saw Stevie’s performance. For anyone who knows her, it was a big moment. He definitely wasn’t dry eyed at the end of her performance, and from what he saw, nor were Alexis and Moira. 

Patrick turns to Stevie again, who looks between him and the bathroom meaningfully. He gets the hint. “Um, I better get cleaned up too.” He stands and heads for the bathroom.

As soon as he opens the door, David pushes him against the wall and locks the door. He has his hands under the t-shirt he threw on after the meet and greet. His lips are on his and Patrick loses sense of every wrong thing going on right now and just lets himself be kissed. David pushes his tongue into his mouth and Patrick moans. David squirms into the space between his legs and grinds lightly against him. “You were amazing Honey. I loved your performance.”

Patrick shivers and pulls David closer. He was so scared David would be angry and hurt. He never thought David would sneak him into the bathroom to make out with him. Not that he’s complaining. Patrick pushes off the wall and spins them around so David is against the sinks. David groans and runs his fingers through Patrick’s short neck hairs. He shivers and suck on David’s lower lip. He jerks against him, but then pulls away. Both are panting hard and leaning their heads against each other’s. Patrick looks up at David through his lashes, which causes him to groan again and nip at his lips. He pulls back looks at Patrick. 

Patrick can read everything David’s feeling on his face in that moment, and he knows it’s because he’s letting him. He sees pain, support, sadness, and, above all, pride. He sighs and leans into his fiancé, finally letting himself somewhat relax knowing no matter what, David’s on his side. David puts his arms around him and rests his chin on the top of his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pretty pissed you didn’t tell me you weren’t out to your parents. I mean, we’re engaged Patrick. What did you think would happen?”

Patrick snuggles deeper into David, nosing at his favorite spot on his neck. “I really wasn’t hiding, I just want to tell them in person and I haven’t seen them in the two years we’ve been together.”

David rubs his hands up and down his arms. “While I get that, they aren’t that far away, and as you said, it’s been two years. If you really wanted them to know, you could’ve driven to see them any weekend.” Patrick pulls his head away from his shoulder and looks at him again. This time he sees another story.

Worry, anxiety, hurt, pain. Patrick feels a punch to the gut knowing he put those emotions on his face. He squeezes David’s midsection and gives him a quick kiss. “Please don’t think this is because of you David. I want them to know about you.” David scoffs and Patrick wants to cry. “I’m serious. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much and I know they will love you just as much. I really just want to tell them all about you in person. I need them to see how happy I am face to face.”

David pretends to think about it, but Patrick can see his hidden smirk making its way onto his face. “just remember, it doesn’t matter how I feel. I promise, I’ll get over it. This is something you need to do only when you feel right.” Patrick grins at him and kisses him again. David pulls away with a groan. “Alright, we really need to go. Soon enough you won’t even have to come out, your parents will get it just from us being in here so long.” 

Patrick snorts and kisses him one more time. “I love you so much David.” 

David preens. “I love you too.” Patrick runs his hand across his clean shaven jaw before leaving the bathroom.  
~*~

Marcy and Clint stare at Jake a little awkwardly as their son and David go to the bathroom. Jake clears his throat and fidgets, obviously tuning into their feelings. He clears his throat. “You have a great son Mrs. And Mr. Brewer.” Clint squares his shoulders, taking pride in the compliment.

Marcy smiles, reaches out her hand, and squeezes Jake’s arm. He looks down at it in surprise. “You must make David very happy. He was frantically telling everyone not to talk about the engagement. He was so scared to out you to your parents.” Jake looks uncomfortable and nods hesitantly. Marcy rushes on, realizing what she said sounds like criticism. “Not that I mean anything by it dear. I know it can be hard to come out. One of Patrick’s childhood friends came out in college and his parents disowned him. It broke our hearts.” Clint nods his agreement and Jake seems to relax.

He puts his hand on Marcy’s and pats it. “I wasn’t lying, your son is great. I’ve heard how great David and he are together from Stevie.” Marcy gives him a questioning glance, and Jake seems to freeze. “I just mean as a business partnership. David’s a little closed off and doesn’t really talk about…” 

He’s saved from digging a deeper hole when a voice sounds out from behind him. “I hear you’re darling Pat’s parents. I am Moira Rose, David’s mother and Patrick’s director.” Jake turns and sees Moira standing right behind him with Stevie, Johnny, and Ted all arranged behind her. She’s gripping onto Jake’s chair and Marcy can see she’s slightly swaying. 

Marcy stands and sticks her hand out. “Oh it’s wonderful to meet you Moira. Patrick has been so excited for the play and he says you were great. We absolutely loved the performance.” Moira smiles and lets go of the chair to clamp her hand onto Marcy’s. 

Johnny reaches out to Clint. “I’m Johnny, David’s father. We really enjoy your son. He’s such a great influence for our David. I wasn’t sure he was ever going to find someone that really gets him, but Patrick stepped up to the plate.” 

Clint laughs. “That’s our son. He’s so analytically minded; he could balance anyone out. We can’t wait to see the store. Patrick has spoken about nothing but that and David for two and a half years.” 

Johnny smiles and wraps his arm around Moira and starts to pull her away. “It was wonderful to meet you both. How long are you in town?”

Marcy and Clint share a glance and nod. Marcy turns to them. “We were thinking of staying a week. It’s been so long since we’ve seen Patrick, we’d love to see the place that now has his heart.” Johnny, Moira, Stevie, and Jake freeze and share panicked glances. Marcy raises her eyebrows at them. “Is something wrong?” Does Patrick not want them? Is he miserable?

Stevie breaks out of her funk first. “No, nothing’s wrong. I’m sure Patrick will be happy to have you here for so long. I hope you see how happy he is here. I’ve known him almost as long as David and they balance each other out really well. I hope you get to see it.” 

Marcy can feel herself getting excited. It’s been so long since she got to see her son in his element. Her mind flashes to baseball moments, plays, talent shows, and hockey. She hasn’t seen her son that carefree in a long time. Even just seeing him in Cabaret, up on the stage, she can tell he’s happier than she has seen him since high school. She can’t wait to see everything that has made that happen. “I can’t wait to experience it all.” Stevie smiles a little bashfully and Marcy starts. Oh, I see. She looks Stevie up and down. She’s very pretty, and they had great chemistry on stage. Maybe this is what kept Patrick here. “How about you Stevie? What keeps you happy here?”

She’s definitely taken aback by that and Marcy flinches. That was way too much. Stevie clears her voice. “Oh, um, David’s my best friend and he makes living her slightly bearable, and Patrick and I are pretty close.” Her eyes drift to Jake for a beat before leaving his face. Marcy sees him staring at her and gets worried. Oh no, I don’t want to see this. 

A ringing phone breaks the conversation and Moira pulls her phone out and smiles. “Oh Johnny, it’s the visionary of The Crows. I must take this!” Without saying anything else she leaves the table.

Clint raises and eyebrow and Johnny smiles bashfully. “Earlier this year Moira was in a movie, and we’re all waiting to hear about when it’s coming out.” Marcy smiles excitedly, she hadn’t realized David’s mother was a movie star. She had looked up David when Patrick first talked about it, but got scared after seeing all of the debilitating headlines about him, and stopped looking. She smiles when she sees her son and David leaving the bathroom. They both look a little flustered and Marcy worries the got in an argument. She sees Stevie raise a disbelieving eyebrow before snorting, so she brushes it off. If their friend thinks it’s funny, then there’s nothing to worry about.

Before they can say anything, an agonized scream resounds through the restaurant. All eyes turn to Moira who is on the floor sobbing. David and Alexis run to join her and their father. Patrick starts after them, but freezes next to Marcy. Johnny grabs Moira’s arms and helps her up. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Moira looks around the restaurant in shock. “The Crows movie, it’s… it’s been shelved. It’s over.” David flinches and Alexis grimaces. Marcy turns to Patrick who looks at David with a strange expression. If Marcy didn’t know better, she’d say it was longing. 

He steps forward to David and squeezes his arm. He leans to his ear and whispers something. David nods gratefully. Patrick turns to his parents. “I’m going to drive the Roses home. Mom, Dad, do you want to follow us to the hotel?” Marcy nods and grabs her purse. Clint clutches her hand, and they all leave the restaurant.  
~*~  
David hugs himself in the middle of his parents’ room. How did this day get so fucked up? This morning had been absolutely perfect, but as soon as he stepped out of their little paradise, his day had been horrible. Trying to find Stevie, scared he’d finally frightened her away, and then Patrick’s bombshell, having to pretend Jake’s his fiancé, watching Patrick from afar, and now this. Why couldn’t he get a fucking break? Life never just lets David be happy. He glances at Patrick who stands next to his parents. He turns and sees Alexis being held by Ted and longs. He longs for the simplicity of their relationship. He finds himself, for probably the first time, wishing he had it as easy as straight people. It’s so easy for them to be who they are and show their love for each other without fear of judgement. There’s no coming out, it’s simply assumed. He knows he was lucky with how well his parents took the couple he brought home in college, he knows it could’ve gone so much worse, but seeing Patrick and his parents, he knows they will love him unconditionally, and why can’t Patrick just tell them?

He shakes himself out of that thought train. That is not the way to act. He knows coming out is personal, he’s been telling everyone that, but he thinks he’s just trying to convince himself at this point. He loves Patrick so much, and it breaks his heart that he’s his dirty secret. He didn’t think he could be as hurt by him as the Rachel fiasco, but not being able to hold him as his family goes through this hardship is killing him. “Where’s Jake?” David breaks out of his reverie at Marcy’s question and he looks around the room.

Oh fuck. “Oh, um, he had to go to the Elmdale Inn to see his parents. They wanted to take him to dinner but he told them the cast was going out together, so he had to meet them after.” He ignores Alexis’ and Stevie’s sad looks and accidentally focuses on Patrick who looks pained.

Marcy hums in pity. “Oh I’m so sorry he can’t be here for you. I’m sure he’s dying to be here.” David can’t take his eyes off Patrick, but he nods.

He snaps out of his staring by a subtle push from Stevie and focuses on the Brewer parents. “Yes I’m sure he is, but I want him to have time with his parents. I’m kind of hoping he’ll tell them while they’re here.” He couldn’t help himself, but he immediately regrets it and flinches. Patrick’s pained expression grows and he opens his mouth, but is interrupted.

Moira stumbles from the bathroom, makeup coating her face. Johnny follows frantically. She surveys the room before flopping onto her bed. Both David and Alexis flinch, they know how dire it has to be for Moira Rose to forget appearances in front of company. “It’s all over John. Everything is done. We’re stuck in this hole of a town with these lackluster people and nothing will ever change.” David rolls his eyes and then rubs them. This is an absolute nightmare. “Even David, who has had a fairytale romance with his butter faced beau, is becoming complacent. What son of mine would allow their loves to hide them? I thought I raised him better John.” Alexis grimaces to him and Patrick won’t meet his eyes.

You know what? I’ve had e-fucking-nough. “Oh yeah, because that’s much better than making your husband walk ten feet behind you at premiers.” He instantly regrets it as Johnny cringes and Moira’s head snaps up from the pillow. 

She glares at him but can’t hold it long before she’s sobbing again. “You’re probably right. I have been so egocentric my entire life, and this is the karmatic justice I get. I deserve it.” David sucks in a breath. It must be truly dire if his mother is admitting to doing wrong. Alexis glares at him and makes a shooing motion that obviously means fix this you asshole. 

He sighs, this is probably why Patrick won’t tell his parents about him. He’s embarrassed with how rude and insensitive he is. David takes a deep breath and then sits next to his mom. “You know none of us believe that. I’m sorry I said that, I was just lashing out. Today’s been difficult for us all.” Moira reaches out and wraps her arms around his middle. He should’ve seen this coming. Moira’s always handsy when she’s drunk. 

She snuggles deeper into the mattress and he sees Patrick ushering his parents out. He sticks his head out the door and whispers something to them. David smiles softly as he stands, remembering how thoughtful his fiancé was when offering to drive them home, knowing they’d need all their attention for their matriarch, and couldn’t focus on driving. Patrick shuts the door and strides to David so he can wrap his arms around his middle and squeeze him comfortingly. David hugs him around his shoulders and kisses his head. Johnny sighs and looks at the two couples. “I think the two of you should find yourselves scarce tonight. When she wakes from this she’ll be so mortified with how she acted she won’t want to look at you until at least noon.” Alexis looks at Ted and he nods so she pats Moira’s head, squeezes David’s shoulder, and leaves. 

David doesn’t want to look at Patrick. He isn’t sure what he’ll see and he doesn’t want to see rejection. It’s their second night as fiancés and they should be going home to celebrate their pending nuptials along with a killer opening night. Instead he’s stuck in a limbo of not knowing where he can sleep and if his fiancé will allow him in his apartment. He wants to curl up in a bed, any bed, he’d curl up next to his mom if his dignity allowed it, and have a pity party, but he can’t. He’s always been the one that has had to deal with his mother’s histrionics; he’s always been the one who has had to be strong in the face of his mother. Finally, he works up the courage to look at Patrick, who is already staring at him pleadingly.

He flinches slightly but nods. “Um, I think it would be best if I stay here. Mom usually turns to me in these situations.”

Patrick grabs his hand and pulls him to his chest. David wants to slump and wrap himself in Patrick’s arms, but he holds himself frigid and tall. Patrick snuggles into David’s neck, not caring that Johnny and Moira are right there. “I really want you to stay with me David.”

Without realizing it, David had been holding a lot of stress. He was wound so tightly that when he relaxes it’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he’s finally able to let himself be held. He hugs Patrick and nods. “No, yeah, I should stay with Patrick. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” He starts to lead Patrick out the door, but stops at Johnny’s look.

Johnny clears his throat and rubs his neck. “I didn’t get to say it earlier, but I am so happy for the two of you. You both deserve all the happiness in the world, and I’m so sorry it happened under such unusual circumstances.” His gaze bounces from Patrick to Moira. “But I hope you know that we are both so excited for you to be part of our family Patrick, and if, for some reason, your parents don’t accept you, we will with open arms.” David is surprised when tears spring to his eyes, but he tilts his head up to keep them from escaping.

Patrick’s voice is choked when he speaks. “I really appreciate that Mr. Rose. I promise I’m not keeping David a dirty secret. I love him so much, and I was going to tell my parents tonight, but then everything with The Crows happened, and it didn’t feel like the right time.” Patrick glances at David and looks heartbroken. 

Johnny clutches his shoulder and gives him a well-meaning shake. “We completely understand. I just wanted you to know we are all here for you.” Patrick smiles and Johnny pushes them to the door. “Now go celebrate. I’ll handle Moira and see you in the morning. When Patrick’s out the door, but David is still halfway inside, Johnny pulls him up short. “Thank you for sticking up for me David, but I know your mother and I know she loves me, even if she has a weird way of showing it.” He glances meaningfully at Patrick. “And I promise, that man loves you just as much, if not more.” David can’t hold back the tears and lets a couple go. He can’t speak so he gives his dad a broken smile and leaves.  
~*~  
Clint sits on the springy bed and grimaces. Even though he had assumed a small motel in a small town wouldn’t be the most comfortable, he hadn’t planned on the bed being quite this bad. Marcy comes out of the bathroom and smiles at him. “Patrick seems happy here.” He smiles as he remembers all of the friends that surrounded his son, but his mind keeps going back to David. That boy looks at his son like he hung the moon and he isn’t sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he’s happy his son has someone so dedicated to him, but on the other, David is engaged, but seems to him to be harboring secret, unrequited feelings for his business partner. If that ever came to light it could ruin everything.

Marcy sits next to him on the bed and runs her hand through his hair. “What are you thinking about?”

He turns to his wife and smiles somewhat sadly. “Did you see how David looked at our son?”

Marcy smiles as well, fondly. “I feel like we should tell Jake, but I also know it’s not our place. I guess they both have their secrets, Jake’s in the closet, and David’s in love with our son.” Clint frowns, it seems unhealthy to him. “And who knows, maybe it’s an open relationship. Jake may be okay with David’s feelings.”

Clint shrugs, unconvinced. “I guess that could be it. He did seem reluctant to talk about his relationship with David.” He also remembers the difference in how David looks at Jake, with some fond awkwardness, more like how Clint sees Marcy look at her ex from college, and how he looks at his son. He looked at Patrick with such love and devotion when he thought no one was looking. Clint finds himself not able to recall someone looking at Patrick that way; not even Rachel. What threw him off even more was the way Patrick looked back. He definitely knows he’s never seen his son look at someone the way he looks at his business partner. Oh what have these boys gotten themselves into?

Marcy shrugs, seemingly unbothered. “As long as they’re all happy, I guess that’s what matters.” Clint nods and Marcy kisses his cheek. “We’ll see them in the morning and we can make a better judgement call then. For now, let’s get some sleep.” Clint sees the clock’s glaring light advertising 12:30 in the morning and winces. They lie down together and Clint dreams of two boys sitting on his porch, holding hands and looking at each other with the adoration Patrick and David had looked at each other with.  
~*~  
Patrick wants to forget this whole day. Well, that’s not entirely true, he wants to remember waking up with his fiancé, he wants to remember the rush he got being on stage for the first time in years. Really the only thing he wants to forget is asking David to pretend to just be his business partner. I’m going to tell them tomorrow he promises himself. He can’t keep doing this to himself, hiding who he is, and he especially can’t do it to David. 

Speaking of David, he turns as sees him hesitating outside of his apartment. “Are you sure you want me to come in? I’m really okay with pretending to be just your business partner.” Patrick is shaking his head as soon as David opens his mouth.

It breaks his heart that he’s asked David to do this, and it hurts even more when he thinks of how easily David agreed to go along with it. When he’s heard of his past liaisons, he knows David was the dirty secret, the gay experience, the person who is never introduced to the parents. Patrick thought he was different, but here he is, asking him to do what he had wanted to promise never to do. He reaches to David and wraps his arms around his waist. “I know you keep telling me to come out in my own time, but I just want to make the promise to you that I’m going to tell them tomorrow. I was going to as soon as we got home, but then Mrs. Rose’s news came and it didn’t feel like the right time.” David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, and he can’t help leaning in and kissing his favorite spot on David’s neck. “I love you so much and I don’t want you to ever think I’m ashamed of you or don’t want people to know about us.” David gives him his embarrassed side smile, but nods. Patrick breaks out of the hold and goes to the fridge. “Also, I didn’t eat anything at dinner so I need to eat right now.” David does his excited shoulder shimmy and steps behind him to look at his options.

Patrick leans into him and David rests his chin on his shoulder. “Thank God you said something. I could eat a horse. I’ve been looking for Stevie all day and didn’t get to eat lunch so I need food asap.” He reaches around Patrick and grabs sandwich makings. 

They make their sandwiches in comfortable silence, not-so-subtly brushing against each other. Now that they’re back to being on the same level and happy with their relationship, Patrick can feel himself getting hard. He wants to get David to bed and prove just how grateful he is, but they’re both hungry and he wants to make this night as perfect as it can be. Patrick can see that David is feeling as keyed up as he is. He has Patrick’s favorite, secret smile on his face and keeps staring at Patrick’s ass and lips. By the time they’re done eating, they’re both so ready, they don’t say anything. They simply crash together in a mess of lips, teeth, and grabby hands.  
~*~  
Marcy reaches into her purse to grab Patrick’s spare apartment key. Clint bumps into her and she hops to keep the bags of groceries she has in her hands to keep them from falling. “Marcy, are you sure Patrick will appreciate us surprising him to make him breakfast?” Marcy smiles softly, her husband has never stopped trying to curtail Marcy’s desire to help her son.

She smiles at him. “Patrick has always loved when I do this. Why wouldn’t I do it here?”

Clint shrugs. “Maybe because he hasn’t seen you in two years, and this is an apartment we’ve never seen.” Marcy shakes her head, bemused. She finally gets the key into the lock, and turns it. She gets one step in before she freezes. Patrick isn’t alone, nor is he with a woman, no, he’s with his business partner. Clint sucks in a breath behind her, but she can’t move. Patrick and David are asleep, David on his back, and Patrick halfway on top of him. Neither have shirts on. In a panic, Marcy tries to look anywhere then at them, but finds herself more overwhelmed when she sees what decorates most of the small apartment.

Photos cover every available surface. Not just any photos, photos of the two of them. She sees one on each bedside table, one of David in a flame sweater snuggled next to Patrick who holds a guitar. One of the two of them awkwardly side hugging outside of Rose Apothecary. Marcy knows it was their first day, remembering that Patrick sent her the same one. She remembers remarking to Clint how happy he looked. No wonder, she can’t help but think. Then her eyes catch on one, blown up bigger and on the fireplace mantel. It’s of the two of them on an overlook, arms wrapped around each other. They’re both crying, David has his face pushed against Patrick’s cheek, but it doesn’t hide his huge smile. Patrick is doing his best to look at David, and his smile is more radiant than any she can remember in recent years. The biggest draw though, is David’s hand, awkwardly placed on Patrick’s shoulder to showcase the four golden rings that can’t be mistaken for anything other than what they are.

Marcy is still so shocked that she doesn’t realize Clint is pulling her out of the apartment until the door closes in her face. She finally looks at Clint, who seems just as nonplussed as her. They stare at each other for a second before he clears his throat. “So, um, it looks like Jake isn’t the one who isn’t out.” Marcy can’t do anything but nod. “We need to leave before they wake up.” Marcy feels like a bobble-head but she doesn’t stop. They turn away and head back down the stairs. 

Back at the motel, they sit on the bed next to each other, trying to process what they saw. Marcy feels like crying. How could Patrick not tell us? Did he think we wouldn’t accept him? “I don’t understand why Patrick wouldn’t tell us.” 

Clint reaches out and rubs her arm. “I don’t either. I hope he doesn’t think we wouldn’t accept them. Maybe he was just waiting for the right time?” 

Marcy shakes her head. “They’re engaged Clint. They must have been dating for long enough to want to get married. I’m sure he’s had ample opportunity to tell us.” Clint nods his agreement and they pause for a moment.

Clint sighs. “Whatever the reason, we know now. What should we do?”

Marcy doesn’t know what to do. Should we tell them we know? Or let Patrick tell us when he’s ready? She thinks about her son for a moment. She remembers the boy he used to be. The one that was so bad at lying, it was impossible to stay angry at him because he was so guilty. Now he’s kept this huge relationship a secret from them. All the times she asked if he was seeing someone, or asked about his life, he always skirted around the question. Now that she thinks back though, she realizes every story he told after telling them he decided to go into business with David was about the man. He told them about the stupid soft launch idea, and the flirty sister, who, for a moment, Marcy hoped he’d date. He told them about hanging out with David and Stevie, and how David covered for them to his mother when they got extra dance lessons. He told them about how David was generous enough to sub in for his baseball team, and how he hit the home run. She realizes he’s been telling them about the love of his life for a long time, they just never realized it.

Right then she knows her answer. “We need to let him tell us. I think he’s been trying to this whole time; he just couldn’t find the right words. We have to let him have this.” Clint nods in agreement. “If he doesn’t by the end of the week, we’ll tell him we know. Maybe he’s just been waiting to do it in person.” After a second she realizes something else. “Oh God, we should have put it together when he told us he wasn’t coming home for Christmas. We know how much of a stickler he is for tradition. I knew something important must have come up for him to drop it.”

Clint nods again. “Yes, something important did happen. David came into the picture.” They sit again in silence, just letting the news sink in. “Well Marce, think of it this way. Our Patrick has someone who loves him so much, he’s willing to pretend to be something less than he is. He was willing to pretend to just be is business partner until Patrick came out to us. I don’t know how long they’ve been engaged, but if David’s family was just congratulating him, it couldn’t have been long.”

Marcy’s heart breaks for the boy. “Oh Clint, just imagine what David must have thought. He was probably so excited to celebrate his engagement, and we ruined it. From what I’ve heard from Patrick, I’m sure he had a whole event planned.” Clint laughs humorlessly and shakes his head. Marcy puts her head on his shoulder. “I’m so happy our son has someone so loyal to love, but also friends who were willing to pretend as well.” Clint wraps his arm around her. 

Clint rubs his hand down her arm and sighs. “Well let’s invite all the Roses to brunch. Maybe that’ll give Patrick the confidence to tell us.” Marcy nods her agreement and picks up her phone.  
~*~  
Patrick wakes up wrapped in security. He opens his eyes and sees David has both of his arms around him, who is lying on his chest. He leans down and kisses his bare chest. David hums and tightens his hold. Patrick smiles and kisses further down. David huffs a chuckle. “Good morning.” Patrick raises his head and moves up to kiss his fiancé. David starts running his hands up and down his back, and Patrick goes to deepen the kiss, when his phone dings with a text. Patrick wants to ignore it, but David pulls away with a groan. “You should check that. It could be your parents.” Patrick freezes, for a moment he had totally forgotten about yesterday. 

He rolls off and grabs his phone. He’s surprised to see it’s 9. He’s never asleep past 7:30, but here he was. There is a text from his mom. Honey, we’d love to have brunch with you, David, Jake, Stevie, and the Roses. Can we meet at the café at 11? He turns to David. “They want to have brunch with us, your family, Jake, and Stevie in an hour and a half.” David winces and sits up.

Patrick wants to apologize again, but he knows it’s no use. David knows he’s sorry and forbade him from apologizing last night. “Well I can’t promise my mother will attend, but I’m sure my dad, Alexis, and Stevie will want to come.” He pulls out his phone to ask, so Patrick responds. Moira won’t come, but everyone else will probably be there. “Jake and Stevie are in. Is it concerning that Jake is my fake fiancé but Stevie spent the night with him?” Patrick laughs and David looks grossed out. Another ding diverts his attention. “Dad’s in too, so is Alexis. Mom has locked herself in the closet and won’t be coming out anytime soon. You know, she did that to me once. She was trying to get me to come out to her, and didn’t let me out until dinner time.” Patrick looks at him horrified, but David just shrugs and gets up. “Alright, time to get ready.” Patrick watches his gorgeous fiancé leave the bed and go to the bathroom, not stopping to get dressed like he used to. It makes Patrick smile and lay back down.

David and Patrick meet everyone but his parents at the café at 11:20. They get a table, but David paces around. “Alright, so I’m still engaged to Jake. If Marcy or Clint as a question about the relationship, I will answer. No one else can give an opinion okay?” Everyone nods, but Patrick is stuck on Alexis. Her hair is in a half bun and she’s wearing David’s black sweater with small, artfully arranged tears placed strategically on it. She isn’t wearing make-up and she looks sad. He can see David’s eyes periodically going to her. “Are you wearing my sweater?”

Alexis glares at him, but Patrick’s happy to see the fire back. “Oh my God David. Ted just left for the Galapagos and I’m sad. You know I like wearing your sweaters when I’m sad.” David’s face softens and at that moment the Brewers arrive at the table. 

Patrick jumps up to greet them. “Hi mom, dad, I believe you know everyone here.” His parents smile at him, but there’s something different about them.

Marcy turns to David, and Patrick swears there’s tears in her eyes. “Oh David! How’s your mother?” David freezes as she hugs him and turns panicked eyes on Patrick. She pulls back and pats his cheek. “I’m sure you’re being so strong for her.” David obviously doesn’t know how to respond, so he just nods hesitatingly. Marcy steps away and sits between Clint and her son. On one side of the table, it’s Marcy, Patrick, and Stevie. On the other is Jake across from Stevie, David across from Patrick, and Alexis across from Marcy. Johnny and Clint are at the ends. Patrick subtly reaches his foot across the floor to rub against David’s, who smiles his secret smile. 

Twyla arrives with menus. “You must be Patrick’s parents! We love having Patrick here in Schitt’s Creek. He’s such a great counterpart for David.” She pauses while setting down menus and looks at them in fear.

Patrick ruffles through his brain, trying to find an excuse. David gives him a slightly hopeful look, but he wants to do this alone. “Yeah, we complement each other’s business strengths well.” Twyla smiles and nods, embarrassed, and leaves.

Marcy smiles at Patrick, and he still thinks something’s up. The smile is soft and hesitant. It’s one he hasn’t seen since he told her he was dating Rachel. “So, what’s good here?”

After a debate on what to eat, and Twyla getting all of their orders, Stevie and Jake excuse themselves to the bathroom. They do it separately, but everyone but the Brewer parents know what they’re doing. Soon after, Marcy also excuses herself.  
~*~  
Marcy follows Stevie to the bathroom. Her plan is to reveal her newfound knowledge and ask the girl about her son’s relationship. When she gets to the bathroom, she finds it empty. She sees a back door open, and moves to shut it, but stops short when she sees Stevie and Jake making out. She gasps and they break apart. When they see who it is, they shove away from each other. Stevie is looking at her with such fear, she feels bad for interrupting. “Mrs. Brewer, this isn’t what it looks like. I promise we’re not cheating on David.” Marcy is so overwhelmed by all of these people going out of their way to cover for her son that she starts to laugh. She laughs so hard she starts crying, and Jake and Stevie exchange flustered looks. 

Marcy finally pulls herself together. “I know David is engaged to Patrick. Clint and I went to his apartment this morning to make him breakfast, and saw them asleep together.” Stevie stares at her aghast. Her mouth is open and she doesn’t move. Jake doesn’t fare much better. His eyes are wide, but his mouth is closed. “They don’t know we know, and we just want to wait for Patrick to feel comfortable telling us.” 

Stevie pulls herself together and nods. “Um, yeah, sure, okay. We won’t say anything to Patrick.” 

Marcy squeezes her shoulder. “Thank you Stevie, Jake, we appreciate all you’ve done for our son and David. I’m so happy to know Patrick has such good friends.” Stevie smiles awkwardly and Marcy moves to leave. “I’ll head back inside.” She goes back to the table and sees Clint in a deep conversation with David.

She pauses for a moment and watches her son. He’s sitting across from David, and they’re looking at each other with such barely concealed love. She wants to give him a big hug and tell him she loves him. She wants to do the same to David and tell him she appreciates him. Then she looks to Clint, who’s attention has turned back to the boys. He has a soft smile, and she’s reminded of why they agreed to wait for Patrick to tell them.

She hears a throat clear behind her, and she turns to find Stevie and Jake there. Stevie follows her line of sight and smiles at her friends. “They’re really in love. I hope you know how happy they make each other.” Marcy smiles and nods, a little too choked up to speak. The three of them head to the table to eat.

After breakfast is consumed, Patrick and David excuse themselves to talk to a Rose Apothecary vendor they see at the counter. Clint and Johnny go back to talking business, and Stevie and Jake whisper to each other about something. Marcy turns to the last person at the table, Alexis. Her heart breaks for the sad look on the girl’s face as she looks at her phone. She has no make-up on, her hair is in a half bun, and she’s wearing what looks like probably her brother’s sweater. She stands and goes to sit by Alexis. 

Her concentration breaks from her phone and she puts on a smile. “Hi Mrs. Brewer.” Marcy glances down and sees she’s on Instagram. “You know Alexis, I’ve been thinking about getting one of these for myself to keep more up-to-date on my family. Do you think you could teach me?” Alexis perks up and nods.

She scoots closer to Marcy and starts scrolling. “Okay, so, Instagram is a social media platform that is based in photos and videos. You can post a caption, but I’d suggest keeping them short and sweet, like me.” She does a little hair flip and Marcy chuckles, charmed. “People lose interest, like, really fast, so you’ve got to keep them intrigued.” She keeps scrolling, but freezes on a photo of a group of people in front of an ocean. She clears her throat and likes the photo. “This is my boyfriend Ted. He just got this amazing job in the Galapagos and he just got there this morning. He’s a vet and he’s there to save the turtles.” Marcy’s impressed and sees recognizes the boy from the night before.

She squeezes Alexis’ arm. “He’s a cutie.” Alexis nods and mhmhs in agreement. 

She reaches up and quickly wipes at her eyes. “He’s such a sweetie too. I’ve fucked up so many times but he keeps forgiving me. He’s, like, my person, if that makes sense.” She looks to Marcy a little hesitantly.

Marcy can’t keep a smile off her face. “That totally makes sense. I’ve felt that way about Clint since we were twenty.” She looks to her son who’s smiling at his fiancé, who seems to be charming the vendor. “I just hope my son finds that.”

Alexis nods. “David totally feels the same way.” She freezes and Marcy wants to laugh at the reveal. “I mean professionally. They are each other’s person professionally.” She clears her throat again and turns back to Instagram. “Anyway, you have to be careful about scrolling too far down someone’s profile. It’s super cringey if you like a photo from more than a week ago.” She freezes again when a photo of Patrick and David come up on the screen. It’s the same on Marcy saw in his apartment, of the two of them on the mountain. Alexis tries to move past it and ignore it, but Marcy sees her face. It’s panicked and scared, and she knows she has to tell her. 

She places a hand on her arm. “Alexis, it’s okay.”

She shakes her head. “David’s just a touchy person. Patrick was, like, congratulating him, and David hates being photographed while smiling, so he was hiding it.” Marcy must say, she’s impressed with the story Alexis is weaving. 

She can’t help but chuckle. “We know, Alexis.” She freezes and blinks uncomprehendingly. “We went to Patrick’s this morning to make breakfast and saw them together. They don’t know we know and we want Patrick to tell us himself. Would you mind keeping this between us?” Alexis nods hesitantly.

She looks around the table and sees Stevie smirking at them. “Stevie knows doesn’t she?” 

Marcy laughs and nods. “I walked out on her and Jake kissing so I had to tell them before they thought I thought he was cheating on David.” Alexis giggles and nods understandingly. The two boys come back and all conversation stops.

Patrick sighs somewhat agitatedly. “David has to go to Elmdale to pick up some vendor items. I’m going to head to the store. Mom, Dad, will you be okay on your own?”

Marcy, desperate to get to know the man who has captured her son’s heart, butts in. “Actually, we wanted to check out Elmdale, David, could we accompany you?” 

David freezes and shares a glance with Patrick. Whatever he sees there seems to satisfy him. “I would love that Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. I’m going to run to the store to get the list, do you want to just follow me with Patrick?”

Marcy smiles at him comfortingly. “That sounds wonderful. We can drive if you would like?” He smiles, nods, and awkwardly kisses Jake on the top of his head before leaving. Stevie, Alexis, Jake, and Clint all look like they are about to laugh, but are able to hold it together.  
~*~  
David arrives at the store before the Brewers and allows himself a moment of panic. What the fuck am I going to do? I’m going to mess it all up. He runs into the back and takes deep breaths while he searches for the list. The bell rings and he hopes it’s the Brewers and not Roland looking for more foot cream. The curtain opens and Patrick looks ready to disable a bomb. “Listen to me, you’re going to be great. They’re just interested in learning more about my business partner and best friend.”

David shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. “What if I let something slip? What if I out you to them and they hate me forever?”

Patrick pulls him into a hug and rubs his hands up and down his back. “They would never hate you. It would be impossible for them to hate someone who makes me so happy. And if you accidentally let something slip? That’s okay. I’m ready for them to know anyways so I will be okay with whatever happens. Don’t be too hard on yourself. I love you so much and nothing that could happen today would change that.”

David opens his eyes and lets his forehead fall against his fiancé’s. “What if they don’t approve of me? Or what if, even though I don’t think it will happen, they don’t accept you?”

Patrick can’t help but lean in and kiss him. “If they don’t accept me then there’s nothing to worry about. I want their approval, but if I don’t get it then they won’t be in my life. If they don’t like you? Then they’ll have to learn how to accept you if they want me in their lives. I love you so much David, and I wouldn’t let anyone try to take you out of my life.” David warms at this. He knows Patrick loves him, but he always enjoys hearing how much.

He quickly kisses him again. “I love you too, and even though my family loves you, probably more than me, I would also not let anyone take you from me.” He lets go of Patrick, grabs the list, and leaves the room. He plasters on a big smile and looks to Patrick’s parents. “Alright, who’s ready to meet some vendors?”

The day ends up being really fun. Marcy and Clint, as they’ve demanded he call them, have been very active participants. They’ve tried everything he’s been ask to taste, they’ve chatted and charmed the vendors, and they’ve seemed to actually want to get to know him. Once they’re done with the last vendor, it’s six at night. Marcy turns to him. “What’s good to eat here?” 

David doesn’t even pause. “The pizza is really good here. Patrick and I get a pie every Friday after work.” Fuck, why am I so stupid? “I mean; we like to celebrate finishing another week. We only do it when we hit our target, and we usually invite Stevie and Jake over to Patrick’s place.” 

Marcy smiles softly. “That sounds like a lot of fun David. I’m glad Patrick has these patterns. I’m so happy he has friends like you David.” David blushes and fights against wanting to tell her that he’s more than a friend. He wants to prove to his fiancé’s parents that he’s good for their son and he will love him as hard as he can. 

He smiles at Marcy. “Patrick is my best friend. I’m so lucky to have him as a partner. There’s no way Rose Apothecary would have stayed afloat without him.” They make it to the pizza place and stop talking while they’re seated and order.

They sit in awkward silence for a second before Clint breaks the tension. “Your family seems nice.”

David’s entire body shudders. Nice is not a word he’d use for his family. “They’re something, not sure if nice is the right word. As you saw last night, my mother is prone to hysterics. My sister has been flighty her whole life, and now that Ted’s in the Galapagos I don’t know what she’ll do. My dad is probably the most normal of us all, but that’s not saying much.” Clint and Marcy share a smile and he raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Marcy shrugs. “it’s just that whenever Patrick talks about your family, it’s with a lot more kindness.”

David can’t quite hide the smile that threatens to appear. “Did he call me nice?”

Marcy pauses and thinks for a second before hesitantly shaking her head. “I don’t think so. He does say you’re a good person.”

David bursts into laughter, but sucks it back in when he sees the Brewers’ matching confused expressions. “Um, sorry, it’s kind of an inside joke. I called him a nice person and in return he said I was a good one and refused to call me nice. He’s probably totally right though.” He flinches slightly. Why the fuck would I say that to my fiancé’s parents? He clears his throat. “But I’m getting better.”

Marcy smiles and grips his hand. “I’m sure you are. I hope you don’t mind, but when Patrick first told us about you I looked you up.” 

David groans. “Unfortunately it’s almost all true.”

Marcy shakes her head. “I don’t think so Sweetheart. I think the media portrayed you in the worst way it could, and because it’s been happening since you were so young, you think that’s who you are.” David feels choked up. No one has ever said something like that to him before besides Patrick. Everyone always assumes the tabloids were right, that he was a flight risk, too fey, a commitment-phobe, etc. No one saw him like the Brewers have a knack for doing. “Either that or you’ve come a very long way since moving to Schitt’s Creek. Patrick is always gushing about you over the phone. I can’t imagine my son liking someone like how the media portrayed you.” David shrugs because he doesn’t know what to say. He can’t tell them that most of his development as a person has been because of their son. They would for sure find that weird.

The pizza arrives and they take a break to eat. David scarfs his down, nerves, unlike most people, make him hungry. Marcy smiles at him, looking charmed. He quickly drops the piece he’s holding and wipes his mouth on his napkin. “I used to worry about how much Patrick eats, but then I started paying attention to his cousins and I realized it’s just a boy thing.” 

David smiles back at her. “Don’t let him fool you, he can still put away an entire pizza if he wants. We definitely have to buy two on our Friday pizza nights.” Marcy giggles, but goes back to her food. Clint smiles at David, who nervously smiles back. David can tell he’s won over Patrick’s mom, but his dad is a different story. “Clint, Patrick told me you used to coach his little league?” He lets Clint spend the rest of the dinner and drive home talking about Patrick’s childhood, and he’s delighted. His fiancé had the exact type of childhood David liked to envision himself having during his loneliest moments. The hands on parents, the regular public schools, the after school activities that didn’t include helping his mother clean her wigs every Wednesday. Patrick grew up so normal, he still has a difficult time understanding why he decided to be with someone so not normal. He quickly pushes that thought away when they arrive at the motel. “Thank you so much for the ride, and the amazing day. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Marcy nods excitedly. “Yes, I’d love to see more of the store and hear about why you chose the products you did. Would you be okay with that?”

David nods emphatically. If there’s one thing he can talk about for ages, it’s his store. “Definitely; I’ll also tell you all about the stories of Patrick and my insane meeting, and every single wrong thing he’s tried to do in connection to the creative ideas for the store.” Both parents laugh as David leaves the car. As he steps into his room, he realizes he feels noticeably lighter than he has for the past couple of days. He texts Patrick, The day was great! Your parents got you a pizza and should be bringing it over. See you in the morning. I love you. Less than a minute later, Patrick responds. I’m so happy it went well! I love you too! He smiles, but it vanishes as he sees Alexis curled up in his bed watching Sunrise Bay episodes. He sighs, takes off his shoes, gets in bed with her, and wraps her up in a hug. They fall asleep that way, and if they wake up the next morning without having moved an inch, well, they don’t talk about that.  
~*~  
Patrick has made his decision. Today he’s going to tell his parents. He wanted to tell them yesterday, but they went to Elmdale with David and didn’t get back home until late, and even though they spent the whole evening talking about how great David is, he didn’t feel like it was the right moment. But he’s realized something, it will never be the right moment. There will never be a perfect moment to reveal his sexuality. It’s like when he first kissed David. He’d been waiting for a flawless moment to tell David he was attracted to him and give him the best kiss of his life. It had happened in his car after a birthday dinner he’d invited Stevie to. But, in its own way, it had been perfect for them. 

He arrives at the store five minutes to opening, and is surprised to see Alexis and David fighting. “I can take care of your store David! God, I took care of the Webkinz you got when you were twenty, which, by the way, was way too old for them.”

David gasps and rears up all indignant. “I’ll have you know, I got them because I was dating the son of the CEO. He suffocated me in them because he was obsessed with me.”

Alexis gives him an as if glare. “He gave them to you because he felt bad you were his dirty little secret. He gave them to you and the son he had with the wife he’s still with.”

David whines but stops when he sees Patrick. He clears his throat and glares at his sister. “That’s beside the point. You took care of them for 24 hours. This will be until my fiancé’s parents leave. Who knows how long that will be!”

Patrick can’t help but chuckle. David and Alexis have a relationship he will never understand. “That’s very kind Alexis, and they’re planning on only staying a couple more days, so you’ll be able to prove you can take care of something for about 72 more hours than your current record.” Alexis smiles at him and blows a kiss. 

David rolls his eyes. “Just make sure it isn’t 144 hours, because that’s too long.” Patrick gives him a confused look and David grimaces. “That’s how long it took her to kill my Tamagotchi.” Patrick throws his head back and laughs out loud. He reigns it in to a chuckle when he sees the animosity in the siblings’ eyes and he shakes his head.

Alexis sneers at her brother. “Don’t forget David you were the one who stole my entire Barbie collection to get Kendall Jenner to get you on her show, and it never even happened.” 

David grimaces and looks slightly chagrined, but then a spark glints in his eye. “At least I didn’t date both Rob Kardashian and Scott Disick at the same time to also get on the show, and then have them find out and publicly break up with you on both Keeping Up With The Kardashians and A Little Bit Alexis.” 

Alexis screeches. “You know we were all in a relationship and they made me take the fall because they didn’t want the world know they were bi.”

David shrugs, seemingly unconvinced. “Whatever you say, Asshole Alexis.”

Alexis snarls at him. “Fall off a bridge Diva David.” 

Patrick knows he needs to intervene. Both siblings’ emotions are high, and he needs to be the peacemaker. “Okay, let’s all calm down. Alexis, I get that you miss Ted and you want something to do, so thank you for running the store.” Alexis deflates and smiles at him. He turns to David. “David, I’m telling my parents about us tonight, so can you please hold on just a little while longer?” David freezes and looks sorry.

He rubs a hand down his face and steps forward to hug Patrick. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make this about me.” Patrick hugs him back.

He runs his hands down his fiancé’s back, and sees Alexis slip into the back room. “I love you David, and you’re not making anything about you. I know you’re worried and stressed, and just taking it out on your sister, but I need you to apologize. That wasn’t fair of either of you to say those things.” David groans but nods. He lets go of Patrick and pushes the curtain aside to Alexis. Patrick stays back and lets them talk, but he can hear most of what they’re saying. They apologize, make up, and David thanks her for watching the store, before they come back out. Right as they come out, his parents walk in. 

Marcy hugs her son and then David. He freezes for a second before he smiles and hugs her back. Patrick can’t stop the soft grin from slipping onto his face. Marcy lets him go, and everyone’s surprised when she pulls Alexis into one as well. Alexis doesn’t even pause before throwing her arms around his mom and hugging her back. “Good news, I’m going to watch the store all day so you all can hang out.”

Marcy smiles at her and squeezes her hand. “That’s very kind Alexis. We were hoping to do some shopping here, and then I thought I’d ask the boys to give us a full Schitt’s Creek tour.” 

Alexis tries to smile encouragingly. “That sounds super fun.” Marcy laughs, but doesn’t say anything as she turns to walk around the store.

David follows her and starts talking about the products, and Clint joins them. Patrick flips the sign to Open and goes to stand with Alexis. “Really Alexis, thank you for doing this.” She shrugs and boops him on the nose, but he gives her his talk to me look. 

She sighs. “I didn’t want to say anything because I wanted to celebrate you and David’s engagement, but Ted and I decided to end things when he left.” Patrick sucks in a surprised breath and Alexis clears her throat. “I mean, it’s more of, like, a break, but I hate saying that because I feel like Ross from Friends and I hate him so much, but that’s what it is. We agreed that it would be easier if we put our relationship on hold while he’s in the Galapagos, but I’m, like, freaking out because there’s a chance he could be hired full time and never come back.” Patrick nods in understanding, but doesn’t know what to say.

He thinks for a second before responding. “If that is the case, do you think you’d ever want to move to be with him?”

Alexis shrugs. “I don’t know. When mom got the Crows movie, she was going to hire me to be her PR person, so I thought I had a budding career here, but now I’m not sure. If, when he’s offered a full time job, nothing’s happening her, I don’t know, maybe.” 

Patrick gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Well, you don’t have to make any decisions now.” 

She smiles and nods, but Patrick can tell it’s fake. “Mhm, totally, and if, like, he finds the perfect woman for him there, then I’m super happy for him because the project is six months and he’ll be surrounded by people who like the same things as him and aren’t as high maintenance. I’m sure he’ll find his soulmate within a week.” He can tell this is a worry that’s been plaguing her because she looks so exhausted and heartbroken at the thought.

He can’t help but pull her into a hug. “I don’t think that will happen, but if it does, once you become a girl boss in marketing, I’m sure you’ll also find your soulmate.”  
She beams and him and squeals at him. “You are such a little button! Thanks Patrick.” A customer comes in and she bounds over to them, leaving Patrick alone. He turns to look at his family and smiles. David is going over every product in serious detail, and he sees his mother already has a basket full of products, including two entire new daytime and nighttime skin routines. She catches his eye and he rolls his, but Marcy just smiles. 

When they’re finally done, Marcy and Clint take them to lunch in Elmdale. Patrick insists on taking two cars in case someone needs to go to the store, but in reality it’s so he can tell his parents at lunch and can leave if they don’t take it well. They go to the Thai place Patrick and David go for date night once a month on their anniversary, slightly pricier than something they can excuse going more often, but it’s one of their favorites. They had been planning on going with his family last night, before everything happened. They sit at a four top, with Patrick between Clint and David, and Marcy between the two of them. Patrick desperately wants to hold David’s hand, but keeps himself from doing so for the time being. 

After they put in their orders, and get their drinks, Patrick grabs David’s hand under the table. He takes a deep breath and sees David giving him a supportive smile. “Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something.” They both turn their attention solely on him and he takes another breath. “It’s something that I should’ve told you earlier, but I wanted to wait until we were together, but then it never felt like the right time.”

He pauses to collect his thoughts, and Marcy jumps in. “You can tell us anything.”

Clint puts his arm on her shoulder. “Let him talk Marcy.”

Patrick smiles at his dad and then turns his gaze on his fiancé. “The thing is, I didn’t know until recently why Rachel and I never worked out. We tried so hard to be who we thought we needed to be for each other. For so long we assumed we had to get married, it was the only logical step, but it never felt right to me, and I know why now.” He turns to look at his parents, both of whom have identical smiles on their faces. “I’m gay.” He pauses and is surprised when neither have a reaction, so he thinks he has to clarify. “I’m gay, I like men, and I’m engaged to David.” He can feel David relax next to him, and he feels himself doing the same. It’s done. Even if they don’t accept him, at least it’s out there now.

Marcy sounds choked when she speaks. “We love you no matter what sweetheart. We just want you to be happy, and if David makes you happy, then that’s all we care about.”

Patrick feels elated, but he turns to his dad, who hasn’t spoken. Clint smiles at him. “I love you son, and I like this man for you.” Patrick chuckles, over the moon.

David kisses him on the cheek. “Oh believe me, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, I like him for me too.” Everyone chuckles and Patrick fully relaxes. This went so much better than he imagined, but something seems off.

He looks at his parents, really looks at them, and sees no surprise. “Why aren’t you more surprised?”

They freeze and look at each other in panic. “What do you mean dear?” Marcy looks at him nervously.

Patrick raises his eyebrows. “I just told you I like men, and you don’t even bat an eye.”

His parents look at each other again, and Clint sighs. “The morning after Cabaret, we came over to make breakfast and walked in on the two of you sleeping together.” David chokes on his wine and Patrick feels dizzy. 

He can feel himself spiraling. They’ve known for a day and a half. I’ve been worrying over nothing for 36 hours. David rubs his hand over his shoulders. “Sweetie, it’s okay.”  
Patrick shakes his head. “David, I’m so sorry for asking you to pretend. I had no idea they knew.”

David snorts. “That’s obvious.”

His mom looks at him with worry. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you. We just wanted to wait until you felt comfortable telling us on your own. We’re so happy you did.”  
Patrick pulls himself together and reminds himself it’s not the end of the world. This was so much easier than he thought it would be. They’re interrupted by their food arriving, and everyone digs in. 

After lunch, David kisses him and then pulls away. “I think you should drive home with your parents. I’ll meet you at the trailhead?” Patrick nods his thanks and David hugs him. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart. I’m so happy they’re so accepting.” He kisses his forehead and then leaves. Patrick turns to wait for his parents. They’re next stop it to hike to where Patrick proposed. They thought it would be the perfect next step after his coming out. 

In the car his parents grill him about everything that has to do with his relationship with David. He tells them about their meeting, the voicemails, the date, the open mic night. He’d told them about a couple of the memories before, but it’s different under the light of them being a couple. It’s much more sweet and makes a lot more sense. When they arrive at the hiking spot, they see Stevie, and all the Roses, including Alexis. David’s shaking his head at her, but has a smirk on his face. When they get out David explains it to him. “I told Stevie you came out and she told my whole family. They agreed, without consulting me, to come on the hike too. I guess Jocelyn said she’d watch the store for us.” Patrick kisses him before grabbing his backpack from the open trunk.

Marcy walks over to Moira, who is wearing a wig fastened into a ponytail named Abigail, and her best outdoor shoes, a pair of Christian Louboutin slip on sneakers with spikes around the seam. She smiles at him and blows him a kiss, similar to what Alexis had done earlier. Together they make the trek up the hill. He’s surprised when none of the Roses complain. They all actually have a lot of fun chatting and playing games. They get very competitive, both families not known for being gracious losers, and they make it to the top in record time. There’s a couple at the top, and Johnny asks them to take their photo. They all cram in, with Patrick and David, who is showing off his engagement rings, in the middle. Patrick smiles at his fiancé, not believing how well his parents holiday has gone. Them coming had sure been a surprise, but it had been better than he could have ever imagined. He can’t help but lean in, and as the couple count down to one, his lips meet David’s in time for the snap of the lens.


End file.
